Tiny Twilight
by Love-ChellyAnn
Summary: Edward meets Bella at age six. Follow them through Kindergarten year as they overcome annoying nose pickers like Mike Newton and mean high schoolers like James. One things for sure that six year old love is cute but tough, and what's learned at nap time?
1. The Meeting

**A/N: Yo, yo, yo guys! I know it's been forever since I updated Caught on Camera, but fret not! For I shall update soon! For now, I'm trying to do something different, something, say, having to do with TWILIGHT!**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Hey, Edward!" A 9 year old Emmett called out, "There's some new girl next door, and Esme wants you to say hi."

Edward groaned and stood up from his spot sitting under a tree.

"Do I have to?"

"Yeah, Esme says she's real cute, too."

"That's what she said about Jessica Stanley, and you and I both know she isn't nice at all."

"Just go!"

Edward sighed and headed over to the house next to him with Esme. His mother for all intents and purposes knocked on the door, and a young woman answered the door.

"Hello, you must be the Cullens, I'm Renee and this little girl is my daughter, Isabella." Renee pointed to a shy girl.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Edwards P.O.V

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wow, that girl sure is pretty.

The girl had waist length, brown hair, brown eyes, and an extremely pretty smile. She was wearing ballet flats and jeans, and boy did they look cute. Actually, all of her is pretty much cute. In all my 6 years, I have never seen anyone that cute.

The small girl was hiding behind her mothers legs; she gave me a small smile but quickly looked away.

"C'mon, Bella. Say hi to Mrs. Cullen."

Bella just gave a quick smile, close to the one she gave me.

"She's a bit shy." Her mother explained.

"Well, Edward is pretty much the same, doesn't help that his older brother is so, um, loud." my mother told the girl's mom.

Bella's mom turned to Bella and gave her a nudge. She came stumbling out from behind her mother's legs and had that deer-in-the-headlights look.

"Say hi, Edward." Esme whispered to me.

Bella put her hand out to shake, but instead of shaking it, I brought her hand to my mouth and kissed it.

"Edward Cullen, pleasure is all mine." I said, trying to sound smooth.

Bella just blushed.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" You could hear Emmett's booming laugh.

"Edward, why don't you introduce Bella to Emmett?" Esme told me.

"Okay." I sighed.

I lead Bella to my house. She was a bit clumsy, but of course I would hate to see something happen to her so I prevented any fall from possibly happening. She truly was hard to read, while most people were predictable, I found it hard to decide what she was thinking.

"So, I'm Edward, and um, I'm six."

She turned to look at me and smile. "I'm Isabella, but I prefer Bella. I'm six, too."

We stopped to in front of my house.

"Okay, you're gonna meet my brother, Emmett. Let me warn you he WILL call you my girlfriend and he WILL tease us anytime you come over."

Bella nodded, and we proceeded in what I like to call Mission: Meet Emmett.

"Hiya, Eddie." Emmett said, with a smirk playing at his lips. "Who's this pretty lady?"

"This is my friend, Bella. And don't call me Eddie." I said, making sure my emphasis on friend (and only friend) was clear.

Emmett put his hands up in defense. "Chill, Eddie. I'm not gonna steal your girlfriend or anything."

I growled in response. Of course Emmett had to bring out the "G" word. Bella just blushed in response to Emmett's words. Even though I was annoyed with my brother, I felt a quick surge of happiness; I kind of liked getting that response from her.

I sent one quick death glare, then asked, "Where's Alice?"

Emmett shrugged, "Probably playing with that Whitlock boy across the street. Ya know, She's got a big crush on him."

"Hey, Emmett?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you walk us across the street?"

"uh, why? You got legs, do it yourself."

"I'm six, remember?"

Emmett sighed and took both mine and Bella's hands and hastily walked us across the street.

When Bella and I finally made to the front door, we were bruised.

Emmett didn't exactly do a good job of holding our hands, we fell several times. Bella, actually fell around 7 times. I saved her, though. Just when Bella was about to trip over a rock, my arms came swooping in to catch her. It was kind of like she belonged there. She just blushed and thanked me. I liked holding her. She smelled nice, a bit like strawberries.

I rang the door bell twice, and who other than my pixie like sister to answer the door, with a very dolled up Whitlock boy in expensive sunglasses and a fancy button down shirt trailing behind.

"Oh hi, Edward. Jaspy and I were playing dress up." Alice said gesturing to the boy behind her. Was it me, or did Jasper look really freaked out?

Alice turned to Bella, "Edward, you didn't tell me you had a friend!"

"Sorry, Bella this is my sister, Alice. Alice, this is my friend Bella." I said introducing them.

Alice was practically radiating with joy.

"Oh, Bella! You and I are gonna be best friends!" My sister squealed.

Bella just nodded, unsure what to say. I tried changing the subject.

"So Jasper, I see my sister has kind of made your home her home."

Jasper just shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "I don't mind."

" I don't get it. You're a boy, and you don't mind being dressed up like that?"

Jasper shook his head.

I turned to Alice.

"See ya, Alice. I'll be home if you need me."

I grabbed Bella's hand and made Emmett walk us across the street again.

When the 3 of us made it back to the yard of my house, I saw one person who I truly didn't want to see.

Rosalie Hale.

She has got to be the meanest girl ever!

When she saw me holding Bella's hand, which for the record was very nice, her eyes narrowed.

I gave a quick wave of my hand and ran inside the house pulling poor Bella along with me.

"Sorry about that, but Emmett's friend really scares me." I gave her an apologetic smile.

"It's okay. It was really fun meeting Alice, though." She said.

"Glad you like her." I pulled her along to my room.

"Whoa, your room is much cleaner than mine." She said in awe.

"I try."

After a quick look over of my room, which sadly I shared with Emmett, she commented on all the music I had.

"What are you listening to?" she asked, pressing the play button to my small stereo.

"Just piano music, it calms me down." I explained, while the music played through the speakers.

Whether just out of curiosity or because I really think I'm starting to like-like her, I took her hand and started dancing with her like the way my Mom and Dad danced with each other.

After awhile she stopped.

"What?"

"I can't dance." She admitted.

I smiled, "Well, with me you won't have to worry. It's all in the leading."

Then I added in some teasing, "Of course, I'm a head taller then you, if you don't, I can just make you."

She smiled then looked up at me, "I'm not afraid of you."

I smiled mischievously at her then picked her up (which wasn't hard at all) and swung her around.

She giggled, and that small reaction made me happy that I could make her happy.

I fell on top of the bottom bunk of the bunk bed I shared with Emmett, with Bella still in my arms and me clutching her to my chest. Then I heard a click.

The door opened and Emmett's head popped in.

"Sorry to ruin the love fest, squirts. But Esme said you gotta bring Bella home now."

At this news, I was sad. We were having so much fun.

I sighed and helped Bella up.

My hand found her hand again. Happiness, pure happiness.

I walked her down stairs and across and across our yard to her house.

I stopped right in front of her front door. I wistfully sighed, for this was one day I didn't want to end.

"Well, I guess I'll head in. Thanks for introducing me to your family, especially Alice. She seems really nice, oh and Emmett. Something about him screams big bear of a brother." Bella started heading for the door.

I quickly reached for her hand one more time, "Wait."

"What?"

This is your chance Edward, just do it, I thought.

"I just want to try one thing."

It was twilight hour, we were in front of her house and I was wearing one of those cool 'Greaser' jackets. There was only one thing missing from these to make it a scene out of a movie.

Swiftly, I kissed her on the cheek.

Ah, yes! That glorious blush appeared on her face.

"I never leave without giving something to remember me by." I said cheekily, still on Cloud 9.

She smiled up at me, stood on her tippy toes and returned the gesture.

"Well, neither do I."

We most likely stood there for a minute just staring goofily at each other.

It wasn't until I reluctantly mentioned it being 5:30 that she blushed and walked into her house.

I hopped off the front porch and this time gave out a happy sigh.

Life was good.

____________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Just trying something new. As you can see I specialize in stories with younger versions of the characters. Hoped you liked! I promise I WILL update Caught on Camera this weekend! So please don't waste a review asking when I'll update, I LUV YA GUYS! J**


	2. She's cute, He's perfect

**A/N: So, here's your new chapter...... look, guys, sorry I couldn't update Caught on Camera.... I did have at least 3 chapters done in advance, but my damn computer was fried, and I lost all my files,(of course, there was also the subject of procrastination, heheh) can I PLEASE have an extra two weeks or so? Please? It's hard, I can't think of anything, and you think I would have since the chapters are so short, BUT I CAN'T!**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**E P.O.V**

There she was. brown hair, brown eyes, beautiful smile and all.

Bella was playing on the front lawn with her Mom and Dad, and the wind was playing in her hair. Gosh, she was so pretty. And Cute. So prettily cute.

I sighed. When I had come home after dropping Bella off at her house, which was amazing, Emmett of course had to poke fun.

He had said, " Edwards got girlfriend, Edwards got a girlfriend!" over and over again. Now actually thinking about it, I wouldn't mind having Bella as girlfriend, of course I'd never admit that to Emmett. Alice, on the other hand, was extremely happy that she might have her first friend and thought that it would be perfect if I actually did start dating her.

But I gotta wait until I'm little older. At least until I'm 7.

Emmett has a girlfriend. Atleast, that's what he calls Rosalie. Not that there's anything wrong with her, it's just, I don't actually _like_ her. Maybe it's because of the way she always looks at me. Maybe it's the way she glares at Bella. Definitely the second one

Anyway, if Emmett is alowed to have a girlfriend, I think I should be able to, too. Given Emmett _is_ a whole nine years old, I might not have such a great chance at getting a yes. Well, there only one way to find out.

I hopped of of my place on the bottom of mine and Emmett's bunk bed and padded down the hallway to my Mommy and Daddy's room.

I was careful to knock first, though. I'm not exactley sure what happened before me and Alice were born, but Emmett said he knows all about the birds and bees, and that one time he walked into Mommy and Daddy's room and he said that to make a long story short, those moans he had heard that night weren't from displeasure.

"Mommy, I have a question," I yelled through the door.

"One second," was the reply I got. I heard my Mom getting of the bed, making the springs moan, and her walking to the door, making the floor boards creak.

"Yes Edward?", my Mom asked.

I felt shy. How do you ask your parents if you can date a girl?

"Um, well, I was thinking, and I thought maybe, if Emmett is allowed to have Rosalie as his girlfriend, can Bella be mine?" I asked, staring at my _Sponge bob_ sneakers.

My Mom and Dad looked at each other for a second, then laughed.

Well, then.

I was starting to turn away, when my Dad grabbed me by the shoulder and picked me up, then hoisted me on his lap from his place on the bed.

"Now, son. First of all, I don't think Rosalie is really Emmett's girlfriend. Just a friend who's a girl."

I huffed and then crossed my arms, " But Emmett said that he and Rosalie are too dating, and that he even kissed her."

Ha, got them now. Mom and Dad just looked at each other, very surprised. Take that, Emmet.

My Mom took her turn to speak, "Edward, Emmett is too young to be dating a girl, and so are you. Now, maybe when you're older you two can be together, but for now, no."

What? Okay, I'm not one to usually disagree with my parents, but COME ON? Too _young_? No fair, Emmett is nine, and I turned six last month. We're not four anymore, Mommy should know. And by the time I get older, which I assume is when I'm ten, I won't be as cute anymore! And Bella would probably have a boyfriend by then!

For all I know, that vile Mike Newton might have already gotten his grubby hands on her!

I hopped off my Dad's lap and stood in front of them with my hands on my hips..

"Emmett gets to date Rosalie." I stated.

Now Dad stood up and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers, "No, Edward, Emmett does not get to date Rosalie, in fact, he's in trouble."

I tried a new approach, "Pwease?" I asked, my eyes filling with tears.

"Pwease, Mommy?" I asked again, snaking my arms around her waist, letting my fake tears drop

Mom shot Dad a pleading glance, and so did I.

Dad finally gave up, throwing his hands in the air," Alright Edward, sure, you can go out with Bella. But ALL dates are supervised by your Mom and I, got it?"

"Yes, thank you Daddy!", I yelled, running out of the bedroom.

"Oh, and Edward?," my Mom called out.

"Yeah?"

"Tell Emmett to come here, please."

"Sure."

TWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHT

B P.O.V

He's okay. No, he's sweet. No, he's cute. Argh, he's _perfect_!

That one boy next door. Edward. He's got the most beautiful green eyes and a crazy disarray of reddish brown hair. He kissed me.

Okay, maybe not a real kiss, but his lips still _touched_ me. _ME_!

And that was perfect, too.

When I had come home after playing with Edward, my Mom and Dad started teasing me. That's the price of being an only child.

It's not like they planned for me to be an only child, but that's how it happened. But I like it like that. There's nobody to fight with. Argo, I don't get in trouble.

Anyways, Mom started off saying, "So, Bella, I hear Edward is pretty darn cute."

Well, yes Mom. Yeas, Edward is pretty darn cute. He has Awesome hair and his green eyes are so handsome.

And Dad goes, "Such a gentleman, even for a six year old."

Well, he opens doors for me, and he dresses very nicely. Plus, he says cute things. Yup, he's a gentleman!

And my Mom's friend, Phil, and his son, Noah, start teasing me, too.

Noah says, "Little dudes got moves," in his skater boy laid back thingy voice.

Well, if by moves, you mean DANCE moves, then yeah, he does have moves.

I never particularly liked Noah, he's not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed.

He thought a Dromedary was a play about milk and cheese, and he thinks the string theory has something to do with string CHEESE.

But Edward already knows how to balance a check book. He's smart and cute, the whole package.

And Noah is 11, go figure.

Truly thinking about, I guess I kind of love Noah, but like a brother. I've known him my whole life.

But that still doesn't change the fact that I think he's a Wedge Head. And _not_ the cute Ugly Doll that I like.

But I know for a fact that it's possible that I do love Edward. Very possible.

At the very least, I would like to be friends with him. Cause he is cool. And funny. And Cute. Stupid cute.....

Speaking of funny, Emmett seems real funny.

He says he has his own girlfriend, Rosalie.

I wonder if Edward has a girlfriend.

Maybe_ I_ could be Edward's girlfriend.

But I gotta wait until I'm a little older. At least 7.

Of course, Mom would say, "I knew it!", and dad would grumble about how I'm too young, and Noah would sit there impassive while he plays his DS and Xbox and Guitar Hero crap.

Ooh, fun fact! I learned the word 'Crap' from Noah. But Dad says I'm not allowed to say it. He says only potty mouths say those words.....

But Daddy has huge potty mouth. I'm pretty sure Mommy is getting mad with Dad, she might even break up with him. That would suck.

Dad doesn't know I say suck, so shhhh.

Anyways, my Mom says I gotta start school next week. Which is kind of cool, since Edward is gonna be in my class. No, it's totally cool. Plus, school is apparently off, so Edward and me have the whole week to play. And, I of course wanna get to know Alice. She's very pretty. But I still wonder about that boy she was with. Noah was throwing around words such as 'gay and 'emo'. Wait, what is 'emo'?

TWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHT

Still B P.O.V

_Ring. Ring. Riiiinnnnnngggg._

Gosh darnit, the phones going off.

I jumped off of my very cosy place on the couch, complete with a fuzzy purple pillow and my teddy bear, Andrew, and run up stairs.

"The phone, the phone, the phone is RING-ING! The phone, I'll be right there!" I sing along with the _Wonder Pets_.

What? Edward admitted he watches _Go, Diego! Go!_. They are both really good shows. I pinky promise.

"Bella?", I hear the oddly familiar voice. Wait, Edward?

"Edward?" I ask into the receiver.

"Uh, Yeah, i was wondering if, maybe, you'd wanna come over?"

Would I like to come over? Would _I _like to come over? YESSSSS!!!

"Sure, Edward, I'll be over in five." I say smoothly.

"Cool."

I put down the phone, while I proceeded to do a happy dance.

"I'm going to Edward's house, I'm going next door! I'm going to Edward's house, I'll be there in 5 minutes!" I sing.

After I throw on some jeans, sneakers, and a blue t-shirt, I quickly run to the door after telling my Mom where I'll be.

Just as I'm about to run out the door, I hear the familiar sound of the door bell.

I open the door.

"Hi, Bella. Where's Charlie?"

And who do I see other than Mr Billy Black with a little boy tugging at his jeans.

Sweet Jeevus, just take away my Barbies already!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: SO review, then you can pet Seth! I kind of hinted to something that will appear in later chapters, if you think you know what it is, tell me in a review! Gee, I wonder who is at the door, I really don't know! Hmmmm......**


	3. Bella and Edward and Jacob, Oh My!

**A/N: I know it's been seriously long since I updated, but I FINALLY have the chapter done! Yay! Oh, and for all you Harry Potter Fans, in honor of The Half Blood Prince premiering at 12:01 AM, I decided to include some Harry-ness!**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella's P.O.V**

______________

"Hello, Billy, dads in the living room watching the Mariners game," I told Billy hurriedly.

Of course, I sounded rude. Extremely rude, actually. But I had known Billy since I was 2 months old. Well, that's when I met him, Billy had known about me before I was born. When I was still in my mommy's tummy. Which I still don't get how a baby gets into the tummy! That's definitely a question to ask, later.

I'm allowed to be rude to close family friends.

At least, that's what Noah says. Noah's eleven, that means he is in the fifth grade. Fifth graders know everything!

I bet you Noah knows exactly how babies get into a mommy's stomach!

Anyways, Billy walked in to my house, still with the tugging boy, and headed toward the living room.

The second he was walked in, I'd be out.

"Oh, Bella?" Billy called out, his hand on the knob of the door.

"Yes?" I asked reaching towards the door.

The faster I get to Edward's house, the better. Not that I don't love Billy, of course, but when it comes to Edward, don't get in my way.

I think I'm becoming obsessive......

"Do you mind watching Jacob?" He asked, pointing to the small boy _still_ tugging at Billy's jeans.

Ah hah! So the boy is named Jacob! His name sounds faintly familiar, but only faintly. I have got to say, for a little kid, he's not exactly "cute". His black hair is fairly long, down to his shoulders, actually. He was wearing a tshirt with an owl on it and blue jeans, with a bib. Whoa, wait, a bib?! This kid better be younger than 3 years. I bet Edward was never actually a baby baby, he was probably like a mini child or something. he's just so mature. And nice. And friendly and sweet, and still just as perfect!

But Edward ogling aside, no way did I wanna watch Jacob, hello Billy, I'm on my way to play with hopefully my new friend!

"Sure...," I agreed, though I felt my perfectly fake smile faltering, and I was sure Billy could see that it was fake.

I took the small boy, Jacob, by the hand and ran towards the door.

I'm really hoping Edward is the understanding type.....

**TWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHT**

Okay, I have literally spent 5 minutes with Jacob, and all ready I'm annoyed.

The dang kid keeps stopping to pick up rocks, and keeps on saying, "Ooh, look a rock. Where? Right there!".

And when he's not doing that, he keeps sticking his grubby little hands down his jeans to fix what I'm _assuming_ a diaper, considering the kid still wears a bib. H's gross, too. He picks his nose in front of me, and to make it even _less_ conspicuous, he shouts out, "I'm not picking my nose, if that's what you were thinking! it's just an itch!". Dork.

It's annoying beyond belief.

"C'mon, Jacob! Move a little faster!"

The kid kept on walking in the same fashion, pretending like he didn't hear me.

Okay, Bella, time for a new tactic

"So Jacob, how old are you?", that's right, Bella. Keep him talking.

Jacob held up 4 fingers.

Of course, I'm dealing with a four year old here, just lovely.

Okay, no offence to kids who aren't potty trained yet, but _really_? Jacob has got to be _the most_ under developed four year old in the history of four year olds! I mean, bibs, diapers?

You know that movie with all the wizards and witches? And how they do a bunch of spells, like "Alohamora"? Well, I wish I knew Harry Potter so I could ask him to cast a spell that would send Jacob strait to the room in which he-who-must-not-be-named resides in! And if I knew He-who-must-not-be-named, I would ask him to give Jacob a couple hundred scars. Although Harry didn't deserve to get that scar, Jacob sure does! All. Over. His. Body!

Just when I think I'm about to lose it and strangle Jacob, the most glorious, familiar, velvety soft voice I have ever heard sounds from in front of me and Jacob.

Edward.

I quickly look up to Edward, in all his cute, lovable, glory.

Seriously, he looks cute right now. Although Edward is a six year old just like me, he doesn't usually dress like one, that's for sure. Like right now, he's wearing a green button down shirt and khaki pants. The only thing that hints at him being a young child would be his _Spongebob_ sneakers. But even that's grown up of him! I know for a fact Noah and his friend still watch _Spongebob_. But hey, it's a great show.

"Hello, Bella."

"Um, h-hi, Edward," I stammer. _Just smooth, Bella! Real smooth!_

"Uh, who's your friend?"

Right. I almost forgot about the small boy standing next to me. Actually, it would have been better if Jacob wasn't here, but, as usual, I am disappointed with the sad fact that I'm just not a very lucky person.

Oh, well.

"Oh, right. This is Jacob Black. He's four and," I beckoned Edward with my hand to come closer,"Extremely annoying," I whispered into his ear.

He laughed. Oh that laugh, it sounded almost perfect, as perfect as one laugh can get.

I think I need some counseling.

"C'mon, Bella! Let's go to the tree house!"

Ah, the tree house. Something Edward so graciously showed me, and perhaps the coolest thing I have ever seen!

It was old, yet sturdy. So break able, yet it never so much as creaked when you stepped on one of the wooden floor boards. It was perfect, it was Edward's, and he was willing to share something so nice with me. He is just so freaking perfect!

It was 'our' place, as he had called it little over three days ago.

It was 'our' place, and Jacob shouldn't step foot inside.

Ever.

He would just ruin it, get his little boy snot everywhere. I had been holding his hand for a good 5 minutes, and let me tell you, it was so sticky!

No way was I letting him near 'our' place. Not so much as spitting distance would he be allowed near the old tree house.

I was brought out of the scary place called my mind when Edward grabbed my hand, pulling me along. Happiest thing ever, I tell you that. Better than getting two extra lollipops at the dentist. Way. Better.

Once the two, um, three, or maybe two and a half of us were in the tree house, Edward tried to make small talk with Jacob. The usual stuff: How old are you, do you have any siblings? Not that Jacob even knew what a sibling was.

"Is a sibling a baby plant or something?," Jacob asked.

"No, you're thinking of sapling," Gosh Edward was so smart, and Jacob was a **sap**ling!

After all the questions were finished, is politely excused myself for a little time away from the nose pick- I mean Jacob.

But as I was leaving, I couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy.

Who knows what could happen between an immature four year old and a very opinionated polite six year old?

**TWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHT**

**Jacob's P.O.V**

I don't think I've ever been in love once my whole four years, but I'll tell ya right now, I think I am.

There are lots of pretty girls in my pre school. Probably too many to count. There are also a bunch of regular girls at my school, too. But once I saw Bella Swan, I knew she was one of the pretty girls, or even, dare I say it, one of the beautiful girls!

She has really pretty brown hair, kind of like a waterfall. She also had pale skin, but that actually added to her beauty. I also think she looks really pretty in her t-shirt. I like the color. I also like how she's an older babe.

And that's the exact reason why I'm trying to impress her. Daddy had said that he was going to take me to meet a new friend, so I had dressed in my regular jeans and tshirt. But if I had known he was taking me to meet a new friend who was a _girl_, I would've worn my tshirt with the picture of a tuxedo on it.

Apparently girls like boys who wear tuxedos.

Anyways, I spent the whole walk over here trying to adjust myself. I tightened my bib and smoothed my shirt. I even went as far as to adjusting my diaper! I hate doing that.

In fact, I was so caught up in grooming myself, that I didn't even notice where Bella was taking me. When we arrived at this gigantic house, I felt my jaw drop. _This place was ginormous!_

Another thing I most certainly did not expect was some boy in a green dress shirt or something to come running over to us, calling Bella's name.

If you ask me, the kid looks like a fruit cake, but Bella seemed to be friends with him, so I have to at least act like I like him.

But only when Bella is around.

"So, how long have you known Bella?" The fruitcake asked.

I rolled my eyes. Formal, much?

"Look, fruitcake, Bella will be mine, and I'm willing to do anything to get her to be my girlfriend. _Anything_."

"What?"

"Another thing, Bella may like you now, but she won't if I have something to do with it! You're going down, fruitcake!" screamed before I lunged at him.

You going down, fruitcake.

**TWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHT**

**Bella's P.O.V**

"You're going down, fruitcake!"

Fruitcake? Jeez, Jacob must be trying to impress Edward with some stupid t.v show line or something. God, the kid is annoying.

I started heading towards the tree house, and then I heard a jumble of cracks, rips, and and cries of protest.

Oh no.

I started sprinting to the tree house.

When got towards the house, I started climbing the ladder. Boy, I sure didn't expect to see what I did.

Edward was all tied up to a chair. With ducked tape covering his mouth. And his sneaker laces tied his feet together.

And of course Jacob was sitting on the floor playing with a red truck.

I swear to god, if Jacob had anything to do with this, he'll have to answer to the most scary tough guy I know.

But first I have to find a scary tough guy.

Like He-who-must-not-be-named! i bet he would do the job for me!

Well, regardless of whoever I get to get back at Jacob, I will make sure it is somebody tough!

I SWEAR IT!!!

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N: I know, a bit OOC at the end, but when your six years old, I don't think it's possible to be "out of character". I promise I'll update sooner. And I also promise that at some point this summer, I WILL UPDATE CAUGHT ON CAMERA! Gosh, it's so annoyingly hard to come up with a new idea! Jeez, brain! Work already! So review if you can, tell me what you liked about this chapter, and on a side note, tell me if you're a fan of the Harry Potter series, and if you're going to see the movie! AND ANOTHER THING! Tell me if you're going to see New Moon. I'm sure a whole lot of you are, but I just love asking!!!!**


	4. Jacob Saves Snoop

**A/N: Here it is, after 3 months or so of procrastination, it's finally here!!!! Sorry it tooks so long!!!! And I reeaaaaaaaaallllyyy hope you somewhat enjoy this chapter! Mind you, I did this all under 20 minutes with no Bathroom or juice brakes!!!! Woah, no wonder I write stories about younger versions of characters, I act just like a six year old! Whether tat's a good thing or a bad thing is up to you.....**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

REVENGE

The Sun was just barely breaking dawn. Puffy swirls of clouds filled the sky, and there was a light orange-pink hue to the sky.

Two six year olds layed knocked out in a tree house, both huddled together in the corner, under various juice boxes and crumpled pieces of paper.

A woodpecker landed on one of the window edges, and lightly pecked the outside of the tree house.

The smaller tot, the female one, stirred slightly. The other child , the male, must of felt the movement on his shoulder, because he sleepily yawned and stretched, before taking in his surroundings.

The boy looked around confused before he remembered the night before.

" Bella? Bella, c'mon, wake up," the whispered, shaking his friend ever so slightly.

"Hmmm, Harry Potter….," Bella muttered in her sleep, before turning the opposite way of which the boy was shaking her.

Edward just looked at her weirdly, before shaking his head.

Edward tried shaking Bella again, this time using a little bit more force, "Bella, seriously, wake up."

"I live in…..a.. Yellow Submarine…Yellow Submarine…," Bella snuggled the fuzzy blue rug she was snoozing on.

Edward sighed and finally shouted, "Bella, wake up!"

Bella quickly shot up at the sound of Edward's voice, gripping his shoulders, shouting, "The Blue Meanies are gonna get us all!!!! All of us, I tell you!"

Edward looked at her with a curios grin on his face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"What in the name of Charlie the Unicorn were you dreaming about?" Edward asked.

Bella blushed, but said nothing regarding the dream, "Psshh, like it matters."

Edward didn't press the question any further, and instead asked, "So, do we have any plans yet?"

Bella motioned incredulously to the mountains of crumpled paper surrounding the two.

"Does it look like we got anywhere?"

"Right, sorry," Edward said, sheepishly.

Bella paced around the room, muttering things are her breath, like ,"Popcorn catapult" and "broccoli massacre".

Finally, she came to an abrupt stop and shouted, "Eureka!"

Edward raised a single eyebrow at the funny word, "What's eureka mean?"

" I dunno, it's something smart people say," Bella answered absentmindedly, and continued on her plan, "What if we were to throw Jacob Black into the swimming pool…. the deep end?"

Edward grinned at first, but the Angel on his shoulder told him otherwise.

"C'mon, Edward. Getting revenge on a four year old is pathetic and just plain wrong," the Angel reasoned.

"But he was hitting on my Bella."

"Ah, whuteveh kid, just do what ya wanna do," The Devil Edward in a Greaser jacket and red skinny jeans said.

The Angel, dressed in a snow white shirt and spotless khakis said, "You know it's wrong to do."

"I know, but…"

"Who are yuh gunna listen to, the freak who still shops at The Baby Gap, or the kid in the leather jacket?" Devil Edward asked.

"You know the difference between right and wrong, don't you, Edward?" The Jiminy Cricket in Edward's head butted in.

"Hey, Jiminy, I can barely tell right from left!" Edward shouted.

Bella looked at her crush oddly, with a raised eyebrow.

Edward realized he was no longer holding the conversation between the Edwards in his head, but talking aloud to them.

Edward stared at his Spongebob sneakers before slowly raising his head to answer her stare, "I was talking to Devil Edward, who I like to call Roy, and Angel Edward, who I like to call Darren. But then Jiminy Cricket butted in."

Bella nodded her head slowly before dragging out a ",Riiiiiggghhht," under her breath, then continuing on with her plan.

"So as I was saying, we tell Jacob that he can go swimming with us, then we push him and is floaties into the pool."

Edward thought about what Roy and Darren told him, before giving Bella a devious smile and shouting, "I am SO in!"

TWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHT

Bella and Edward were currently sitting in the tree house, waiting for an eager Jacob to arrive.

Bella was wearing a Barbie one piece while Edward was wearing a Spongebob swimsuit.

There was a sharp rapping coming from outside the wooden house.

Edward opened the door to reveal a Jacob in his Scooby-Doo! swim trunks and floaties on.

Now, this would not have made Bella feel so bad, had she not seen the four year old's ecstatic smile.

She was most certainly having second thoughts on the whole plan.

Edward, however, was even more excited when he saw how happy Jacob was.

The three descended down the tree house stairs and made their way to the Cullen's pool.

Edward was rubbing his hands together in an evil way, while Bella tried to ignore that gnawing feeling of guilt in her stomach.

_He's annoying. He hurt Edward. _Bella thought to herself, trying to persuade herself into going along with the plan.

When the kids finally reached the Cullen's pool, Edward and Bella threw their towels and stuff down, while Jacob walked dangerously near the edge of the deep end of the pool.

Edward looked over at Bella knowingly, before he crept towards Jacob from behind.

_This was your idea. You don't like Jacob, you don't, you most certainly don't._ Bella chanted to herself over and over again.

Edward was only 5 paces away from Jacob.

_You and Edward will enjoy this. _Bella thought.

Only 3 paces away.

Edward was about to put his hands on Jacob's back before Bella hastily ran towards him, grabbing Edward's hands from behind.

"Don't," She whispered.

Edward was about to ask why not, before Jacob shouted, "Kitty!"

Bella turned her attention to the direction Jacob was pointing in.

There she saw was her beloved cat, Snoop, hanging by only two paws on the edge of the pool. If Snoop wasn't able to keep both paws locked in place, he would slip into the pool and drown.

Bella's eyes filled with tears while Edward sat there in shock as they watched the cat give one last final meow and slip into the pool, flailing his arms

Jacob quickly shot Bella a determined look and dove into the water.

Edward , hugging Bella towards his chest, watched as Jacob swam deeper and deeper into the abyss known as the 12 foot pool deep side.

The two six year olds waited what seemed a life time for Jacob to rise.

As Bella let out one last shuddering sob, afraid to look incase both her cat and Jacob were found dead, she hesitantly turned away from Edward's chest.

Nothing.

But then a large gasp of air and a shrill meow was heard as Jacob rose to the surface, a shivering Snoop in tow.

Bella ran out of Edward's grasp and dashed towards the edge of the pool to meet her two friends.

Jacob placed the shivering cat in Bella's arms, then climbed out himself.

"Oh, Jacob! Thank you so much for saving Snoop!" Bella thanked, hugging Jacob the hardest she ever hugged anybody.

Even harder than Edward.

_Maybe Jacob Black isn't such a bad kid_, Bella thought as she hugged a triumphant Jacob an a scarred for life Snoop.

Edward however watched with envy, as well as gratitude, as Bella hugged Jacob.

"See, Edward, I told you do good things and only good will be returned," Angel Edward said in a I-Told-You-So way.

The Devil Edward just sat there, playing a Nintendo DS.

Edward sputtered a bit, before retorting back with a, "Well, who asked you anways?"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: I am proud to say I have finally update! Although short, this will open many doors for chapters to come!!!**

**I will try to update Caught on Camera soon!!! I shall try!!!!**


	5. Jealous

A/N: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I finally updated! Yay! So don't kill me for not updating in a long time!

The sun hung high in the sky, though its rays of warmth did not reach the civilians of Forks. The warmth from the sun was blocked by heavy clouds and a slight drizzle. It would seem that Forks' weather was having mood swings. Yesterday was one of those rare warm days. Warm enough to go swimming. Warm enough to shove your arch nemesis in a 12 foot deep pool in hopes of winning over the girl you loved.

Well, to little six year old Edward, that's the only productive thing you could do on a sunny day.

A very dejected six year old, Edward felt he was.

After all that work trying to get Jacob away from Bella, and the plan backfired right into his pretty face. Instead of Jacob being the one who sat all sad curled up under his _Spongebob _themed sheets, it was Edward. He had called earlier that morning to the Swan residence (located scenic next door to his house) wondering if he and Bella could spend all day together like they did yesterday when their planes had gone awry. He felt a stab of pain shoot through his tiny body when he heard that Bella was at the Quiliute beach with Jacob and two of his friends and wouldn't be back until 5 PM. It was 9 AM when he called. He wasn't sure if he could last an entire Bella-less day.

He also felt a mixture of anger meshed in with the sadness he felt. He knew both of the feelings well. He got angry when his brother teased. He got sad when he thought about how the boys like Austin Marks teased him for not liking football or soccer. He was unacostumed to feeling both at the same time. Though young, Edward somehow knew the two emotions mixed together created an entirely whole new one. He just wasn't sure the name of of this one.

Edward continued to roll around restlessly in his bottom bunk. He figure that since Bella was not going to be around until late, he could try catching some more shut eye. That proved to be harder than he thought. His anger and sadness only made him grouchy and irritated. Ever little thing aggitated him. The fluffy matress of his bed seemed hard and uncomfortable. The sheets he snuggled under each night that always seemed soft and fuzzy now felt itchy and stiff. Even his pillow felt like a rock. After more tossing and turning, Edward finally gave up on the idea of trying to get more sleep. He now layed face down on his pillow and let out a long, frustrated, and muffled scream. Though Edward was usually much more mature than most children his age (and even more mature than some older, coughEmmettcough) and thought brats only through fits, he felt he was on the verge of one.

He started to pound his fist angrily against the matress of his bed. The movement was enough to send subtle vibrations up the pole leading to Emmett's bunk. He started kicking and thrashing under his sheets. His face grew hot and angry tears spilled over his eye lids. A tortured sob escaped his mouth.

Edward Cullen was throwing his third ever temper tantrum, and by the looks of it, it was about to grow into his biggest one ever.

Edward's constant writhing in his bed finally woke up his older 9 year old brother, Emmet. The older, more curly haired boy woke with bleary eyes and disheveld hair sticking up every which way. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and yawned. He sat up with one arm supporting his upper body on his pillow as he tried to mentally will himself to get up. When Emmett was about to give up on trying to stay concious, his little brother's cries finally registered in his mind. Though not usually the caring or attentive type, he sensed something wrong with Edward. It was rare his baby brother would cry under any circumstances. Edward hated showing weakness. Emmett threw the covers off his legs and slowly got up to standing position, still on his top bunk. He carefully made his way to the latter and descended down.

He saw his little brother gasping for breath as the sobs escaped his mouth. The salty tears flowed swiftly down his beet red cheeks. Little Edward hyperventilated as he gasped for air in his crying fit. Emmett ran his fingers through his dark curls as he tried to figure out the right way to comfort his brother. He climbed onto Edward's bunk and slung his arm lazily over Edward's shoulder.

"What's wrong, Eduardo?" Emmett asked in a surprisingly tender tone.

Edward sniffled and rubbed his arms across his eyes, "Bella is with Jacob."

Emmett made a sound of acknowledgment to this. Though he never met this Jacob kid, he heard from Edward how appearantly annoying he was. From the diaper adjusting to the bib wearing. He also knew that Bella, though she initially didn't like Jacob, was friends with the boy now.

"And?" Emmett asked.

Edward glared at his brother, "_And_ I don't like it."

Emmett, even though he was attempting to be nice, smirked, "Someone's jealous?"

Edward cocked his head to the side, "What's that mean?"

"When you're jealous of someone, you want what they have. What do you want?"

"Bella."

"Who is she with?"

"Jacob."

"What does he currently have?"

"Bella?"

Emmett smirk grew wider,"You're jealous. Just as I suspected."

Edward rolled his eyes and shook off Emmett's arm from his shoulder. He hopped off his bed and started to pace around the room.

"Okay, fine. Maybe I am jealous. That's not the current problem right now."

Emmett folded his arms, "Then what is the current problem?"

Edward stopped pacing, "What if Bella decided she likes Jacob more than she likes me?"

Emmett laughed crazily, "Please. The Cullen men are girl magnets. You don't have to worry about Jacob stealing your girlfriend."

Edward plopped on the floor and sighed, "She's not my girlfriend yet. I just think that Jacob is a bad influence on her."

Emmett raised an eyebrow, "You don't even know what influence means."

"So?"

Emmett got up from Edward's bed and clapped his hand on Edward's shoulder, "You can either mope and lose the girl, or we can clean you up and make you so manly and awesome that Bella will have no choice but to be your girlfriend."

Edward, desperate to salvage his "romantic" relationship with Bella, agreed. Emmett smiled devishly and rubbed his hand together.

"Time to work my Emmagical magic!"


End file.
